A Day in the Life
by 23 Enigma
Summary: S.P.D. / Operation Overdrive: Two S.P.D. Rangers are sent back to the past in 2008. In a struggle not to interfere with the space-time continuum, the Rangers must work together to set things right.


A DAY IN THE LIFE

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own "Power Rangers", "The Beatles", or anything else in this story either outright mentioned or parodied. I only say I wrote the story; that's it.

Story: crossover that takes place after "Endings, Part II" of "S.P.D." and "Crown and Punishment" of "Operation Overdrive"

Summary: S.P.D. / Operation Overdrive: Two S.P.D. Rangers are sent back to the past in 2008. In a struggle not to interfere with the space-time continuum, the Rangers must work together to set things right.

Pairings: Dax + Rose, slight Bridge + Z, slight Sky + Syd, very slight Will + Ronny

Rating: PG-13 / T to be safe

* * *

"Oh… ew… gross… What did I just step in?" Syd asked as she looked at the sole of her boot and grimaced.

"Sorry about that," Bridge replied. "I guess now we know where my toast went…"

"That's really gross, Bridge," Syd said. "I like not having messy shoes."

"Come on, Syd. You have, like, a million other pairs of shoes in your closet. I think it's okay if a single pair happens to get dirty," Z responded.

Syd glared at her. "I do not have 'a million' pairs of shoes in my closet. I only have sixty-four pairs."

Z rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed Bridge in the side. "You should keep an eye on Syd. She misses Sky as team leader."

Bridge weakly smiled and picked up his piece of buttery toast on the floor. He sighed and threw it in the trash. He could remember as if it were yesterday that he was the B-Squad Green Ranger. But now it had been more than a year since Jack had left and he had been promoted to Blue, and then Red. Bridge was now the Red Ranger, as odd as it sounded sometimes. Both Cruger and Kat had been promoted as well. Cruger was now Supreme Commander, taking over for Fowler who had retired and moved to Miami. Kat followed Cruger to Galactic Command, now as his assistant and second-in-command. That meant that Sky was now their new commander here on Earth. It was a bit weird getting used to seeing Sky do everything Cruger used to do, but after a while everything become more normal. Even Boom moved up, as he was now filling in for Kat. This opened up Boom's old job, which Sophie happily accepted after transferring back from the Theta Quadrant. The Ranger team itself had changed too now. Z was promoted to Green and Syd was now the Yellow Ranger. Z was very ecstatic about the shift, joking to Bridge that she would be a better looker Green Ranger than the previous guy. Syd complained a bit about the color change because she personally liked her pink outfits better, but otherwise she seemed quite happy about the promotion. But B-Squad wouldn't be able to function with only three Rangers, so two cadets from C-Squad were promoted to the new Blue and Pink Rangers. It took a little bit for everyone to feel like they were all teammates, but things were pretty good now. It's funny how time flies and now I'm the leader of B-Squad, he thought. He turned to look at Syd and Z.

"I'm sorry, Syd," he said. "I'll try to act more mature."

Syd smiled. "Hey, don't take it personally, Bridge. You know I still think you're a great Red Ranger."

"You really don't think I'm a bad leader?" he asked.

"Would a bad leader have been able to defeat Cyber Sabre? Or Fractalsaurus? Or even Lord Arbitrator, for that matter? We were able to survive those battles because of you, Bridge." Syd gave him a thumbs up. "You're a great leader."

"You're awesome," Z added cheerfully.

Bridge smiled. "Thanks, guys," he said as he walked away to grab some more toast.

"He really should have more confidence in himself," Syd said quietly to Z so that Bridge could not hear her.

Z nodded. "He'll be okay. I think he just needs to hear some words of encouragement every now and then," she whispered.

Syd smirked. "Well then, Z, it was awfully nice of you to say that he's 'awesome'. It was a very nice compliment," she said just loud enough that Z was worried.

"What?" Z crossed her arms. Z made sure that Bridge was too preoccupied with getting another plate of toast. "You're not making any sense, Syd."

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Z," Syd responded coolly. "Perhaps you remember that time we got drinks and you rambled on and on about how much you love that you're now the Green Ranger. Because green was such an… interesting color."

Z flushed a bit, but kept her composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Syd tried to look cute. "Bridge! Bridge! Bridge! Bridge! Bridge! Bridge!" she whispered, though just loud enough that Bridge kind of looked at them oddly before returning to grab his food.

"I never said that!" Z retorted, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Oh yes you did," Syd said, smiling brightly.

"Funny, since I seem to clearly remember you talking about how you miss a certain ex-cadet as our Blue Ranger," Z responded, trying to sound confident.

"Let's not change topics, Z," Syd replied, blushing slightly. "Just admit that I'm right about you implying a bit more when you say he's 'awesome'. Because I know that you do mean more."

"Syd! He's coming back! He'll hear you!" Z whispered as Bridge walked towards them, now with a plate full of toast.

"Oh please, he probably still thinks we're talking about shoes or something…"

"Okay, you're probably right about that, but we still shouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Fine. I won't say anything more on this topic," Syd replied as she held up her hands to show that she was conceiting the argument. "For now…"

"I miss something?" Bridge asked as he sat down next to Z.

Z sighed. "Ignore everything you might have heard, Bridge. Syd was just talking nonsense." She glared at Syd. "Right, Syd?" Syd rolled her eyes, but she nodded.

Bridge bit into a piece of toast. "Are you guys still talking about shoes?"

Z and Syd looked at each other and sighed. "Boys…" they both muttered.

Bridge scratched his head in confusion. "Anyways, back to important S.P.D. stuff, where's the rest of B-Squad? Weren't they supposed to be here ten minutes ago?"

"Sorry we're late!" a voice said as the door opened. "Teaching the D-Squad ran a lot longer than expected… Mostly because of you-know-who needing to go into each and every detail about everything…" S.P.D.'s B-Squad Blue and Pink Ranger walked into the room.

"I assume you were implying that it was my fault we are late."

"Yes, I was! I was definitely implying that! It's always because of you that we're always late!" She crossed her arms in frustration. "And my mom wanted me to call her, too! But because of you I didn't get any free time! I had to ask Boom to remind me later!"

"Blaming me is understandable, but it is completely unwarranted. I only went over what I am supposed to go over, exactly what is necessary for proper S.P.D. conduct. It is important to review the S.P.D. rules when instructing cadets." The Iron Soldier Android Alpha Class, usually just "Isaac", took the title of B-Squad's second-in-command, the team's Blue Ranger. Built by Sophie and even based on Sophie's own blueprints, Isaac was S.P.D.'s first robotic Ranger. Sophie had built Isaac to excel at combat necessities so that he would make a more ideal Power Ranger. But while Isaac was a great Ranger both in and out of battle, Isaac lacked people skills. Sophie had said that she built Isaac that way so that he would have to learn by interacting with other people, but there were rumors that Boom simply lost the chip that would have made Isaac better understand humans. Whatever the reason, Isaac thus tended to kill most social situations and was often quite a stick-in-the-mud. Syd tended to joke that Isaac was only slightly worse than Sky.

"But you explained all forty-two safety rules, Isaac! Why did you do that? They're D-Squad! You don't have to 'remind' them which end of the blaster the laser shoots out from! All you're doing is wasting everyone's time!" Marilyn, B-Squad's new Pink Ranger, sat down next to Syd, clearly frustrated at the whole situation. Normally, she was actually quite the cheerful person, though Isaac's eccentricities tended to get on her nerves. Marilyn was often somewhat bubbly, but she was exceptionally smart and had one of the highest written scores in all of S.P.D. history. Like the other S.P.D. human Rangers, she also had a genetic power, the ability to teleport short distances.

"Safety is a necessary factor for handling firearms. It is essential to combat as well as a marker of loyalty and respect. If an S.P.D. member cannot recite all of the safety protocols by memory, he or she clearly needs to study more," he replied. Marilyn sighed in frustration, but Isaac ignored her. "Honestly, I am surprised some of these cadets have not just accidentally shot themselves in the foot because of such little attention they put into safety," Isaac added.

"You're not the safety manager!" Marilyn retorted.

"And I would graciously accept that position should my superiors ever offer it to me," he answered.

"Can't we just have your mom uninstall your speaking capabilities," Marilyn muttered as Syd chuckled.

"That would only impede my operations as a functional Power Ranger. And once again, I have to point out to you that Sophie is not my mother. She merely created me based on her own personal designs and raised me under her tutelage," Isaac said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's definitely not what a mother is…" Z mumbled to Bridge. He nodded as he finished eating his piece of toast.

"Rangers," Sky announced as he walked into the room. The five stood at attention and faced their superior.

"Is something the matter, Commander Tate, sir?" Isaac asked.

Sky nodded. "Yes. I just received notice that an escaped alien criminal is attacking the New Tech City Museum. I want you five to get there right away and stop him."

"Yes, sir, Sky!" Bridge responded.

"It's 'Commander Tate', Bridge," Sky mumbled.

"Oh… right!" Bridge said.

"Calm down, Sky. We'll stop the criminal," Syd said.

"Didn't I just say 'Commander Tate'? I could have sworn I just did."

"Oh please, you know I think you're funnier when you're grumpy," Syd replied.

"So now who's the one giving the nice compliments?" Z whispered.

"Zip it, Z!" Syd quickly responded.

"Do I want to know?" Sky asked Bridge.

Bridge shrugged. "They might be talking about shoes, sir," he answered. Both Syd and Z sighed in frustration.

Sky shook his head, not understanding what was going on. "I do not understand how Cruger put up with all of B-Squad's antics for as long as he did…" Sky turned around and left the room, the door closing behind him. Then they could have sworn that they heard Sky say "B-Squad is driving me crazy…"

"Alright, Rangers! You heard Commander Tate! Let's move!" Bridge shouted.

* * *

"Hold it right there, Timestein!" Bridge said.

"What?" shouted the monster as he turned to face the five Rangers. "Power Rangers already? I would have thought that I'd have a bit more time before I ran into you."

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering, theft, and for just being one heck of a bad guy!" Syd said.

"Yeah, that'll teach him, Syd," Z retorted.

"Attention, criminal!" Isaac announced. "You have broken the following S.P.D. rules according to the S.P.D. statute."

Marilyn sighed. "We really don't have time to get into this right now, Isaac."

"Rangers, focus!" Bridged shouted. "Pull yourselves together and let's take down that criminal!"

The other four Rangers nodded in agreement. "Right!" they said in unison.

"I don't think my time is up yet, Rangers!" Timestein ran at the B-Squad Rangers.

"Ready?" Bridge shouted.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the five shouted.

Z, Syd, and Marilyn pulled out their Delta Strikers and fired at Timestein. The villain blocked the shots with his arms. Timestein then glowed and disappeared. "Where'd he go?" asked Z.

Timestein reappeared behind the three. "Time to fly, Rangers!" he yelled as he knocked the three girls into the air.

Bridge quickly turned around and tried to kick Timestein's legs. But the villain jumped back and avoided the attack. Bridge picked up his Delta Striker and fired at Timestein. He blocked he shot with his arm, but it provided Isaac just enough time to run at Timestein and kick him twice in the stomach. Isaac's attack sent the villain back a few feet.

Isaac then leapt at Timestein, but Timestein pointed an arm at Isaac. All of a sudden, Isaac seemed to slowdown in midair. "Why don't you take minute?" the villain shouted as he laughed. Timestein drew energy into his hands and fired a bolt of electricity at Isaac. Isaac was thrown into the air but he managed to land on his feet.

"Isaac, do you think you can keep him distracted for a bit?" Bridge asked. Isaac nodded in response.

Isaac ran at Timestein again, and Timestein laughed. "Trying the same trick twice? I'll just slow you down again!" As Timestein pointed his arms at Isaac, who started to freeze in midair again, But then Timestein noticed Bridge standing in the distance, holding his Delta Blasters.

"Now, Bridge!" Isaac shouted.

"What?" Timestein yelled.

"Delta Blasters!" Bridge said as he shot at the villain. He fired rapidly at Timestein, making sure each hit counted. Timestein fell over, gasping for air. He painfully and slowly got back up.

"You… annoying… brats…" he muttered. Timestein quickly gathered energy into his hands and blasted Bridge with an electrical shot. Bridge was flung backwards.

Z and Syd, who had just gotten back on their feet, ran at Timestein and tackled him to the ground. The villain growled and charged his body full of electrical energy. He shouted and blasted the two Rangers away.

Marilyn and Isaac Ran at Timestein. He jumped over them, avoiding their attack. But as he landed, Timestein took a step forward and stumbled. The battle had finally started to take a toll on him. "If I can't steal the Centurion Torch now… then I'll just try again earlier!" Timestein started to glow. "Once I escape into the past, you'll never be able to catch me!"

"Stop him!" Bridge shouted.

Marilyn aimed her Delta Striker at Timestein. "I got him!" She shot Timestein in the side, causing him to fall to his knees. "You can count on me, Bridge!" She leapt at Timestein and knocked him to the ground. She made sure to keep him pinned to the floor, but the villain continued to glow.

"Get off of me!" he screamed. "I've never time-warped with anyone else before! I won't be able to control where we end up!"

Isaac grabbed hold of Timestein as well. "You are in violation of every rule of the Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols. Rule 1 of the Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols…"

"Not now, Isaac!" Marilyn shouted.

Isaac sighed, silently acknowledging Marilyn's point. "We order you to cancel your time-warp right now."

Timestein glowed even brighter and the three of them started to fade. "I can't!" And in less than a second, the three of them disappeared.

"Isaac! Marilyn!" Bridge shouted, but no response came. He rushed over to their very location, but only air remained. Bridge yelled in frustration and punched the floor. "This is all my fault…"

Z put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Bridge…" She hoped that she sounded reassuring, but knew that Bridge would not forgive himself. "They'll be okay."

"Where do you think they went?" Syd asked.

* * *

"Just gimme five more minutes…"

"Marilyn, wake up," Isaac said.

Marilyn slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened? Where's Timestein?"

"Timestein must have escaped while we were unconscious," he answered. "But he is most likely going to stay out of trouble until he is at full strength again. So we should be able to track him down and capture him quite easily."

She nodded. Marilyn looked around and realized she did not recognize where she was. "Where are we? This isn't the New Tech City Museum."

"My internal GPS tells me that we are now in London. But there is something even more unusual that I have picked up on. My internal clock is not functioning properly and I cannot tell what time it is, not even the day or year."

"So what does that mean?" Marilyn asked as she stood up.

Isaac sighed. "I believe Timestein actually did send us back in time. And without Bridge here, we can only follow his orders in best faith."

She looked at her surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of a classroom, more specifically a laboratory used for classes. She then noticed a bunch of people staring at her. Students, she thought. Marilyn saw that they must have time-warped right into their class, and by the looks of it, destroyed a good deal of the floor.

"Students, please, quite down." A young woman walked up to the two Rangers. "Can I… help… you two?" she asked. "Normally we don't get visitors. Especially not visitors who appear out of thin air…"

"Uh…" Marilyn muttered. "I'm Marilyn and this is Isaac. We're Space Patrol Delta B-Squad."

"Really? Space Patrol Delta? That sounds familiar…" the woman responded.

"I think we may have just time-traveled to the past," Marilyn added. "It's a long and complicated story. Uh… can you tell us the date?"

The young woman looked shocked. "Oh… It's January 15th, 2008."

Isaac did a quick calculation in his head. "We do not have any fellow active Rangers who can help us. The Jungle Fury Rangers have not yet been established. And the Overdrive Rangers just disbanded a few months ago. So we may not have any allies in this time period."

The young woman laughed. "Overdrive Rangers?"

Isaac clarified himself. "Yes, the Overdrive Rangers. Are you instead thinking of the Turbo Rangers? I understand; it can be confusing for many. The similarities between those two vehicle-based Power Ranger teams are quite undistinguishable to those who have not studied Power Rangers history."

The woman sighed. "I know that you said 'Overdrive'. And if you think it'll help, I can find you the Pink Overdrive Ranger."

"What? Really?" Marilyn asked happily as she pushed Isaac aside and grabbed the young woman's hands. "I've always wanted to see the Overdrive Rangers in their prime!"

"Marilyn…" Isaac said, but she ignored him.

"Please! You've got to help us!"

The young woman nervously smiled. "Well, I'm the Pink Overdrive Ranger. I'm Rose Ortiz."

"Huh?" Marilyn was dumbfounded. Marilyn narrowed her eyes at the woman staring in front of her, trying to get her head wrapped around the current situation. "Wait a sec… You're Rose Ortiz?"

"Yeah."

"You're the Pink Overdrive Ranger?"

"Yeah."

"You're the Mensa-level genius who worked on advanced nuclear robotics science?"

"Yeah."

"You're my mom?"

"Yeah… Wait… What?" Rose shouted.

* * *

Marilyn couldn't believe it. Here was her own mother, barely older than herself, standing right before her very own eyes. "I don't believe this…"

Rose however was starting to freak out ever so slightly. "Mom? Did you say 'mom'?"

Isaac sighed. "Rule Twenty-Three of the Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols: one must not reveal important information to people of the past, or else risk endangering the existence of the future." He turned to Marilyn. "You must not say anything that can jeopardize our own time."

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! I mean… She's my mom!" Marilyn said.

Rose just shook her head in disbelief. "Mom?" she muttered to herself.

"Then at least do not say anything else that could damage the existence of the future…" Isaac said, clearly unhappy with Marilyn's actions.

"Hey!" Marilyn turned to Rose. "Where's dad? Can I meet him too?"

"Dad?" shouted Rose.

Isaac quickly put his hand over Marilyn's mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. "Did you not hear what I just said? One more word about the future and I will report you to Commander Tate. You do not know what kind of problems can arise from divulging such key information about her life. For all you know, having Rose Ortiz pre-maturely know who she has a child with could result in the complete destruction of you, S.P.D., or even Earth. Time is a very fragile thing! You are not to tell her anything more."

Marilyn sighed in defeat. She hated it when Isaac was right. She nodded and he let go of her.

He composed himself. "We must follow the proper Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols, just as Bridge would have told us to. Can you do that?"

Marilyn nodded and motioned to zip her own mouth closed.

"Wait!" Rose said. "I'm your mother? Then who's your father? I want to know what you guys are talking about! What exactly is going on?"

"I am afraid we will have to hold out on some of those details, but perhaps we can better explain ourselves and our situation after you have notified the rest of Operation Overdrive that we will need their assistance," said Isaac.

Rose still looked awfully confused. "Uh… sure… okay…" she said to herself as she picked up her cell phone. "Hello, Mr. Hartford? Hi… Um… We need to get all of the Overdrive Rangers back together for a bit… Yeah, I know… Everyone… This is really important… I don't know if I can, I can barely believe what's happening myself… Well, I just met my time-travelling daughter…"

* * *

"I think I can see the family resemblance…" muttered Will. Ronny and Tyzonn nodded.

"It's uncanny," Dax added quietly. "They look so alike…"

Rose had remained silent for most of Isaac's explanations and had instead decided to pace back and forth. She needed to think. Not only did she all of a sudden need to assist Power Rangers from the future capture a criminal and help them find their way back home, but one of those future Power Rangers was her daughter. She couldn't believe it. She was staring at her daughter from the future. Rose wanted to ask her so much…

Meanwhile, Marilyn was also pacing back and forth, trying to keep as quiet as possible about what she knew about the future. She knew that Isaac would be good explaining everything without saying too much, but now she was feeling very worried about what she might let slip. She was berating herself for saying as much as she already did. She knew that the Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols were important for good reason… but she had just gotten so caught up in the moment. All of her training for these kinds of scenarios just seemed to disappear now that she was staring at her mother in the face. Her mother who was now so much younger than she was used to. And not only that, but her mother who hadn't even married her dad yet. Her parents hadn't even started dating by this point in their lives. For all she knew, saying something else could result in Marilyn never existing anymore. All of this was making her very uncomfortable…

"Therefore," Isaac continued, "if you could help us capture Timestein and return home safely, we would greatly appreciate it."

"We'll do anything we can," Mr. Hartford responded.

"Would anyone care for some drinks?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room with beverages.

Isaac shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, sir, but I do not require any."

"Did he just call Spencer 'sir'?" Will asked. Ronny elbowed him in response to silence him.

Mack raised his eyebrows. "You mean you're not thirsty, Isaac?"

"No, actually. I am an android and do not require food."

Both Mr. Hartford and Mack were shocked. "Really?" Mack said. "Me too! Or rather I was…"

Isaac nodded. "Yes…" he said to himself. He looked like he was thinking of saying something more, but he kept silent. Mack was curious, but he didn't want to press Isaac any further if it would mess up the space-time continuum.

Marilyn reached out for a cup of green tea, but instead hit someone else's hand. Rose and Marilyn had both tried to pick up the same cup.

"Oh!" Rose stated nervously. "You can have it."

"No… that's okay… mom…" Marilyn answered in a voice that sounded a bit higher than normal.

Before the situation could get any more awkward, Dax quickly picked up the cup and drank its contents. "Ew… I hate green tea…" he muttered to himself. He quickly turned to the two girls. "I mean… I love green tea!" He placed the cup down and walked over next to where Tyzonn were standing.

"Um… I'll get started right away," Mr. Hartford interrupted. "We might be able to build some kind of a time machine. I'll need to make some calls then." He and Spencer quickly left the room.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything else in garage we can use. Maybe we can tinker around with the technology and get lucky" Mack said as he followed his dad.

Will looked at the other Rangers. "Well, I'll be around. Holler if you need me."

"Where are you going?" Dax asked.

Will smirked. "No need to stay here in the main lounge. Might as well grab a bite to eat. It might be a while before we're needed." He waved and walked away.

Ronny snapped her fingers. "I just remembered. Tyzonn, I promised I'd teach you how to drive. Will's right; we'll have some time to kill. Come on! I promise it'll be fun!"

As she shoved Tyzonn out the door, Dax could hear him protesting. "But I want to talk with the time-travelers!"

Dax awkwardly glanced at Rose and Marilyn. "Uh… um… bye…" He quickly walked away, mumbling something to himself.

Isaac walked towards the doorway. "Marilyn, I will be downstairs assisting Mr. Hartford." He turned to the two girls before leaving the room. He noticed that Marilyn and Rose both looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Isaac contemplated for a bit and then sighed in defeat. "I think it would be best if you had some time with your mother. You two probably have a lot you want to talk about."

Marilyn was a bit shocked at what Isaac had just said. "Uh… thanks, Isaac…" she replied.

"But make sure you do not say anything that could destroy the future! Remember the Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols!" he added quickly as he walked away. There was the Isaac she knew, Marilyn thought.

And that left Rose and Marilyn alone in the room. Marilyn decided to break the awkward silence. "Look, I know this is really… weird… but I'm sorry."

Rose turned to her. "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry for making you all self-conscious about your own future. I'm a walking example of what your future holds, and that's just super weird. Jeez… you must already not be looking forward to having kids…"

Rose shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I mean, yes, this is one of the weirdest things to happen to me, but I'm not holding any of it against you." She placed her hand on Marilyn's shoulder. "Come on, why don't we go for walk outside and talk for a while?"

Marilyn smiled. "I'd like that… Rose."

Rose returned the smile. "Please, call me 'mom'."

* * *

"Oh my god…" Marilyn squealed. "So Z wanted to get Syd back since Syd had just told every cadet in S.P.D. except Bridge what Z had said when she was drunk. So Z comes up with the best revenge prank ever. When Syd was taking a shower one day, Z stole all of her clothes. Syd had to run back to her room in only a towel and she ran right into Commander Tate! They were both blushing like crazy! Commander Tate was so furious with their pranks that Z and Syd both got cleaning duty for two weeks! They had to wash the not only every single floor of S.P.D., but also the Zords! It was hilarious!"

Rose laughed. "Wow! Oh, wait! I've got a funny story too! So, when we went to Saint Lucia, we actually met a ghost. A real ghost! And he was a ghost pirate too, if you can believe it! And not only did he possess me, but he freaking turned me into a pirate as well! So I was forced to do all of those stupid pirate things and he even made me dress up as a pirate. And after that… boy, did I smell. I took, like, seven showers that day, and I still reeked of ghost pirate. It was a nightmare!"

Marilyn laughed. "So that's why you told me I could never dress as a pirate for Halloween! It makes so much sense now…" She turned to her mom. "So… I have to ask… what did you think of Bridge when he came to help you guys against Thrax? I'd love to know what your first impression of him was."

"Well, Bridge was kind of a lovable goofball, but he was a really funny guy. And he was very nice. He also seemed to be the second most powerful Ranger that I met, after Adam of course. Do you know of Adam Park?"

Marilyn laughed. "Yeah. He's a bit of a legend in the future. Not exactly Tommy-level, but pretty close, I'd say."

Rose smiled. "I guess… I don't know… He reminds me a lot of Dax… personality-wise, I mean."

Marilyn nodded. "I agree. It's actually really weird meeting a young Dax because he reminds me of Bridge an awful lot too. It's a bit creepy."

"Do you know Dax well? In the future, I mean?" Rose asked.

Marilyn nervously scratched her head. "I… I… don't know… I don't think I should really get into how well I know any of Overdrive Rangers in the future… It might damage the space-time continuum… Or it just makes Isaac lecture at me for five hours…"

Rose could tell she shouldn't pry any further so decided to change topics. "Anyways, as your mother, I must ask if you've met any cute boys while at S.P.D."

"Mom…" Marilyn groaned. "I don't even like talking about this stuff with you in my normal timeline…"

Rose ignored her. "So I only know Bridge, but what about him? Don't you think he's kind of cute… in a kind of lovable goofball way?"

"Mom!" Marilyn interrupted. "I do not have a crush on Bridge… Besides… I already said that Z likes him…"

Rose smiled. "Alright, alright… No interesting love triangles?"

"No, mom."

"Is there anyone else? Another S.P.D. Ranger?"

Marilyn sighed. "I think Syd, the other female Ranger on our team, has some feelings for Sky. I'd say more on that but then I'd be awfully close to that whole Z-Syd argument turf. And that pretty much leaves Isaac and Boom. Isaac's a robot and Boom's… well… he's Boom…" Marilyn turned to Rose. "So no one at the moment."

"Well that's a bit depressing," Rose said. "I was expecting more girl talk…"

"But what about you? Are there any cute boys in your love life?" Marilyn asked with a smirk.

Rose blushed. "Hey… You shouldn't ask your mother that… Why? Do you know something you're not telling me?" she asked as she inched closer to her daughter.

Marilyn smiled and put her hand over her mouth. Rose sighed. "I swear, if I had any authority over you right now, I would send you to your room…"

"Rose!" the two girls heard Dax shout out to them. He jogged over to them and caught his breath. "Mr. Hartford… wants to get… your opinion… on what he's… building…" he huffed.

Rose got up and started to jog to the mansion. "Thanks, Dax. I owe you one!"

"I thought you were a stuntman. Why are you so out of breath?" Marilyn asked him.

"I thought you guys might have been hanging out in Rose's room. So I checked there. So then I thought maybe she'd be in the library like she always used to be. And then I guessed that she was in the bathroom. And did you know that this mansion has twenty-seven bathrooms!" Dax quickly said. "Lucky I saw you two out here from one of the bathroom windows."

"That's quite a story," Marilyn responded.

"And how did you know that I'm a stuntman?"

"I know a bit about all of you Overdrive Rangers. Isaac would kill me if I didn't follow up on S.P.D.'s rules of learning about past Rangers' histories."

"Yeah, because studying how I'm a stuntman is oh-so relevant to how future Power Rangers defeat villains. The intimate knowledge of my minor role on _King Shuriken and the Nunchuck Knights_ is very crucial to stopping Timestein."

Marilyn giggled. "The famous Dax-humor I've heard so much about. It's good to see it in person."

"Uh… thanks…" Dax said as he scratched his head in confusion.

Just then, Dax's cell phone went off. "Excuse me, sorry. Go and hang out with Isaac and Rose… I mean, your mom. I'll be there shortly." Dax picked up his phone and answered it. "餵… 媽… 我知道… 什麼? 女朋友? 哎呀… 媽… 我知道… 媽…什麼? 我有壓力? 你有壓力! 媽… 什麼? 薔薇? 哎呀… 媽… 我已經告訴過你… 太複雜了… 我知道… 好嗎… 媽… 媽… 媽… 哎呀… 你讓我瘋了…"

Marilyn giggled and teleported back to the mansion. Dax stared at the air where she used to be. "I did not know that she could do that…" he said to himself.

* * *

"This is much more complicated than I expected…" Isaac muttered.

"What about if we take this and move it over there?" Mack asked.

"If we want to arrive in the future without losing our limbs, I would advise not doing such an action…" Isaac stated.

"Then let's not do that…" Spencer added.

"Will any of these help?" Mr. Hartford handed a bunch of supplies to Isaac. "They're some spare parts for the Zords."

He quickly glanced into the box Mr. Hartford had brought and pulled out a small metal piece. "Perhaps…" He put the object into the wiring and the whole machine started to smoke. He quickly pulled the small metal piece out and threw it back into the box. "Let us avoid doing that as well…"

Tyzonn handed another piece to Isaac. "Perhaps some Mercurian technology will help…"

"It cannot make the situation any worse…" Isaac said as he took the piece from Tyzonn.

Marilyn quietly banged her forehead against the table in boredom. She hated discussions about technology, and this was slowly driving her mad. She understood the stuff fine, but listening to people go on about it never kept her attention. But she wasn't the only one bored. Will and Ronny were lousy with technology, so they were pretty much just standing around doing nothing. Rose, on the other hand, was going through as many books as she could, trying to find something that could help Isaac. Rose could handle advanced nuclear robotics, but the whole space-time continuum thing was beyond her levels of knowledge. Not that it was stopping her from trying.

She doubted Mack really knew what he was doing, but assumed that he was just really interested in machinery. After all, it was kind of like looking at what used to make up his own body. Tyzonn did have access to some alien technology, but he himself was not exactly a Mercurian engineer. So his help was somewhat limited. The only people who seemed like they were genuinely helping Isaac were Mr. Hartford and Spencer. Not surprisingly, since they did build Mack and all of the Overdrive Zords.

Just then, Dax walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Phone call."

"You didn't miss much. Believe me." Marilyn said.

"Oh, how did you do that little teleport thing back there?" Dax asked.

Marilyn smirked. "Genetic ability. No different from your ability to jump really high or my mom's ability to turn invisible."

"I think your teleporting powers make Rose's ability to 'disappear' or my ability to 'hop' seem a bit unimpressive."

Marilyn looked at Dax. "Anyways, what did your mom want? Bugging you about girls again?"

Dax sighed. "She's just getting on my case for not… Wait a sec… How did you know what I was talking about?"

Marilyn shrugged. "I know Cantonese."

Dax looked shocked. "And why exactly do you know Cantonese?"

"I know a lot of languages, Dax." She held up her hand and counted them off on her fingers. "I also know Spanish, Latin, Mandarin, Japanese, French, German, Russian, Sanskrit, Arabic, and Galactic Basic." All of the Rangers except Isaac stared at her. "What? That's actually quite common in the future."

"That is only somewhat true," Isaac said while still working on the machine. "The only languages required for cadets to learn for S.P.D. is Latin and Galactic Basic. You do have a natural talent for languages, Marilyn."

"I guess she takes after her mother," Mack said.

Isaac sighed. "The only way I can even hope to build us a way home is if we capture Timestein. If we study his power, it might be possible to build a proper time machine. But even then, we would still need him present to power it."

"And how are you going to do all that? I don't think Timestein's the kind of guy who likes helping Power Rangers," Will said.

"Do you ever say anything that doesn't make me want to hit you?" Ronny asked.

"First we would need to capture Timestein," Isaac said. "Thankfully, if he is taken down by S.P.D. technology, he will be transformed into a criminal card. That way we can both study his power and power the time machine."

Almost as if fate had been trying to spite him, the alarm went off. Rose ran to the computer. "Looks like our favorite time-traveling baddie is back. He's at… Stonehenge… Seriously? Wouldn't have guessed that…"

"Rangers!" Mr. Hartford said. "We'll need you to capture Timestein from wreaking any more havoc, or worse, escaping through time. Not only would that leave Isaac and Marilyn stranded here, but Timestein could greatly destroy the fabric of space-time if he time-travels again.

"Let's bring this guy down," Mack said.

Mr. Hartford held him back. "Not so fast, Mack. I'd like you and Tyzonn to remain here and help with the time machine. It'll be necessary for getting Isaac and Marilyn back to the future."

"But then who's going to stop Timestein?" Tyzonn asked.

Mr. Hartford pointed to the rest of the Overdrive Rangers. "Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose, move out. The four of you should be enough to defeat Timestein. He's already weakened from his earlier encounter with Marilyn and Isaac, so this shouldn't be too much for you. The rest of us will stay here and finish the time machine."

Marilyn stood up. "I'm going, too!"

"Are you sure you won't be needed here?" Rose asked her.

Isaac shook his head. "We will be fine without her. I know enough about future technology that she would not be able to assist much anyways."

Spencer turned to Mr. Hartford. "Do you think this is a wise decision?"

Mr. Hartford nodded. "As long as they fight smart, things should be okay." He looked at them. "So get out there and stop him!" The five of them nodded and ran off to defeat Timestein.

* * *

"Ready?" Will shouted.

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!" the four Overdrive Rangers shouted.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Marilyn shouted.

"Déjà vu?" Timestein responded, still sounding like he had to catch his breath. "I'm getting mighty tired of running into you multi-colored do-gooders time and time again!"

Timestein yelled as he ran at the five Rangers. Will and Dax used their Drive Defenders to try to block Timestein's attack, but he swiftly knocked to two Rangers away. "I should still be strong enough to handle you five weaklings!" Timestein shouted. He quickly shot the two with a small bolt of electricity, sending them both flying through the air in pain.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny knocked piles of dirt at Timestein, sending him backwards. He landed on his feet and started to glow. Timestein disappeared and then reappeared next to Ronny, quickly kicking her and launching her into the air.

Rose and Marilyn leapt at Timestein's back. Taken by surprise, he was brought down to the ground.

"Two Pink Rangers? What is this, Girl Power Day?" Timestein shouted. He threw the two Rangers off of him and started to glow. But instead of disappearing, he blasted the two of them with electricity. "You're still too slow for me!" the villain shouted. They shouted in pain as the energy hit them. Timestein laughed.

As Marilyn slowly got to her feet, Timestein charged his hand with electrical energy and punched her. She flew through the air and landed next to Ronny, who herself had not yet managed to get back on her feet. The villain then grabbed Rose and slammed her into the ground. His hand began to glow and spark with electricity. "Goodbye, Pink Ranger! I'll have the joy of destroying you twice! First you and then that other Pink Ranger!"

"I won't let you hurt my daughter!" Rose responded.

"Your daughter? How touching!" Timestein laughed. "This will only make your pain that much more enjoyable!"

"Will, cover me!" Dax said as he ran at the villain. Will, still on the ground, took his Drive Defender and fired at Timestein. Timestein quickly turned to face Will and blocked the shots with his energized arm. But just as he shielded himself from Will's last shot, Dax charged at him. Dax used to Drive Defender to slice the left side of the villain. "I won't let you hurt Rose!"

Timestein collapsed to one knee. "Drive Vortex!" Dax shouted as he punched Timestein in the chest and activated his weapon. The force of the punch and the whirlwind sent Timestein soaring into the air. Timestein landed on his back and shouted in pain. Dax ran after him and leapt into the air. He took his Drive Defender and pointed the blade at Timestein as he fell towards the villain.

Timestein had just enough time to roll away and dodge the attack as soon as Dax landed. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed Dax's arms. "That wasn't very nice, Blue Ranger…" he growled. Timestein's body glowed and the air around him was electrified. Timestein shouted and started to electrocute Dax. He shouted in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. "Time to feel the pain!"

"Dax!" Rose shouted, but it didn't do anything to stop Timestein. The villain only laughed as he tortured Dax with even more blasts of electricity. Only after Timestein what seemed like an eternity did Dax finally collapse to the ground.

Timestein laughed at the fallen Ranger. "Poor guy wasn't paying enough attention!"

"I could say the same about you!" Ronny shouted. Indeed, Timestein was so preoccupied with attacking Dax that he didn't notice Ronny right behind him. He had given Ronny just enough time to get in close enough to Timestein and slam him with her Drive Claws. The villain was launched into the air, right where Will was waiting for him.

"Drive Slammer!" he shouted as he smashed his weapon into Timestein. The villain cried in pain and fell hard onto the ground, creating a small crater upon impact.

Timestein struggled to get back up. He managed to crawl out of the small crater, but only had time to look up and see Marilyn standing in front of him, pointing her Delta Striker at his face.

"Your time's up," she said to him, feeling no remorse for what she was about to do. She blasted Timestein at point blank. As the dust from the explosion settled, Marilyn picked up Timestein's criminal card. "You're lucky we need you to get back home. Because if it was up to me, I'd destroy you right here, right now. Sending you to prison is more than generous for scum like you." She turned and saw Rose helping Dax back onto his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I've been better," he muttered. She could tell that he was still in pain. He looked like he was about to pass out.

Ronny ran over to them. "Hey, at least we captured Timestein. So you can take it easy. Now you can rest."

Dax sighed. "Yeah… Resting sounds good…" Dax turned to Marilyn and saw that she was staring at him. "Um… are you okay, Marilyn? Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I guess… it just kind of got me… seeing you get hurt like that…" Marilyn mumbled. "It's very upsetting…"

"Well, he'll be okay. We'll make sure of it," Rose said reassuringly. "Of course, this will only be right after I beat him up for being a moron."

"What'd I do? No gratitude for saving you from Timestein," Dax asked, trying hard to smile and not look like he was in pain.

"Not if it means compromising your own safety, Dax," Rose said. "I mean, what if you were… What if Timestein actually… Just be more careful! Don't get yourself hurt on my account!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said with a smile. As he tried to stand up for himself, Dax collapsed. Will and Rose caught him before he fell to the ground, but Dax was already unconscious.

"Let's go," Will said urgently. "Dax's really injured. We need to get him back now."

Ronny sighed. "That's the most sensible thing I've heard you say all day."

* * *

Dax slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his bedroom. Well, actually it was the room he used as his bedroom while he was living at the Hartford mansion, but it was basically the same thing. After all, he practically lived here anyways as long as he was a Ranger. Dax looked around and noticed that he had bandages on his body, even one wrapped around his forehead. "Jeez, they must have been really worried," he mumbled to himself. He sat up a bit, and then realized that he wasn't completely alone. He looked to his left and saw that Rose had fallen asleep next to him, still sitting in her chair.

"I guess I really gave them all a scare," Dax said to himself.

"We were very worried about you, Dax," Isaac said. Dax turned to see that Isaac had been standing next to the door. "Your fellow teammates are quite distraught. They have all visited you quite often. And Marilyn has been asking me constantly for updates on your condition." He looked at Rose. "Rose, of course, was the most upset. Did you know that she has barely left your side? I assume that she feels guilty for what happened to you. As if you got hurt because of her."

Dax looked away. "Well… she shouldn't… But, I can't just sit aside while my friends get hurt! I had to protect her! I didn't want to see her in pain!"

"We are the same way too, Dax!" Isaac said, sounding a little angry. Dax noted that this was the first time he had heard Isaac sound emotional at all. Isaac quickly calmed down. "I may not be human, but I too have human emotions. My S.P.D. teammates think I do not understand feelings, but I do. Just like you, I too have precious friends that I would do anything to protect." He sighed. "I am not supposed to say this… since it does violate Rule Twenty-Three of the Space-Time Continuum Safety Protocols and could thus very well jeopardize the well-being of the future… but… let me just say that you are important to the future. And your premature death would not be good for anyone. Not for the Power Rangers and not for Rose."

Dax sighed. He felt bad for how the entire situation had gone down. He just wanted to save Rose, but somehow he had made everything worse. "I messed up."

Isaac shrugged. "Like I said, I would have done the same thing. I know that she means a lot to you." Dax blushed a bit but said nothing. Isaac looked at Dax and Rose. "You should tell Rose how you feel."

Dax turned to Rose, but she was still asleep. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Please… I can calculate the nth digit of pi in less than half a picosecond and you are trying to pretend that I could not notice how you have feelings for Rose? If anything, that is a bit insulting."

"Sorry," he said. "But… Rose probably doesn't like me that way…"

"You will only know the truth if you ask her." Isaac shrugged. "That would be my advice, anyways."

"You really think it would be best if I just told her how I feel?"

"Yes, I do."

Dax sighed, but then he smiled. "How'd you get so smart?"

Isaac returned the smile. "Besides the twelfth-level intellect for being a highly advanced android, I learn through interactions and experience. A friend of mine once told me that her father always said that she should be true to her emotions. It is always best to be yourself."

"Sounds like good advice," Dax replied.

"I may not be the best at expressing my own human emotions, but it will always be something I aspire to do."

"Thanks, Isaac. You're a good guy."

"I think everyone will be much happier once they have heard you have woken up. So I will go inform the others of your improved condition. But as you know, this mansion has twenty-seven bathrooms. It is safe to say that I may get lost. It may even take me over half an hour to tell the rest of them. So you would then have all that time to yourself and Rose, should you need it." Isaac started to walk out of the room. "無問題," he said as he left.

Dax smiled and rolled his eyes as he lied back down. "Seriously…" he whispered to himself. "How many people from the future know Cantonese?"

As he put his head back down on the pillow, he could see Rose waking up. She moved her hair out of her face and opened her eyes. "Hey… you're okay…"

Dax smiled. "I'm fine… How about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you, moron. And your stupid ways of getting yourself hurt to save me."

He laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I do that…"

She sighed. "Well, don't do that… okay? I get enough stress when I write my papers about advanced nuclear robotics science… I don't like having to also worry about you more than I have to…"

"If you promise to keep yourself safe, I promise I won't risk my neck trying to save you," Dax replied. She sighed but gave him a small smile. Dax turned to her. "So… I was thinking… um… do you want to go see a movie on Friday or Saturday or something like that?"

She looked up at him, with an expression that was a cross between disbelief and concern. "You were just seriously injured in battle, you haven't even fully healed yet, we've all been worried sick about you, I've been feeling like crap since you got hurt, I haven't even showered in a day because I've been so worried, and you're asking me out? Are you kidding me with this timing?"

Dax sighed. "I knew it… I'm sorry!"

"Why would you ask that now, Dax?" Rose inquired, curious about his motives.

"Well, you know… I just thought… I'd like to go out with you…"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. I mean, the Overdrive Rangers split up only a few months ago… and we didn't keep in contact too much…"

"We kept in contact enough, I think," Rose replied. "Considering I've been super busy working on the blueprints for an Intelligent Encryptor back in London and you've been just as busy directing your new movie."

"Yeah… You're right. I had to drop out of my directing position once I heard about Marilyn and Isaac. That's okay, though. I mean, how big could the sequel to _Batman Begins_ really be?"

"I doubt it'll be that big. It's just Batman."

"God, if it was, it'd haunt me for the rest of my life knowing that I had to walk away from it…"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, I think it's normal that we haven't had a lot of time to hang out with our kinds of schedules. In fact, I've even been keeping in contact with you way more than any of the other Rangers…"

"Yeah, I know… But maybe… I know you don't feel the same way… I'm sorry for asking you…"

"So now you're apologizing for asking me out?" Rose said, smirking. "You really know how to make a girl feel special…" Rose turned to Dax and felt her cheeks redden slightly. "But sure," she said trying to sound confident. "Sounds good."

"Uh… 'sure' what?"

"Saturday works for me," Rose said with a smile.

"What? Really? You'll go out with me?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh… Wow! I can't believe it!"

"But why did you ask me out now? Why not months ago when we were still all a team?" Rose asked. "I assume you wanted to ask me out then too, right? So why did it take you so long?"

"Yeah, I did. But…" Dax sighed. "I just figured you'd turn me down."

"And why did you think that?"

"I don't know… I thought that there was no chance a girl like you would ever like a guy like me… So I just decided it'd be pointless to ask you out…"

"Well that was dumb. You wouldn't even know unless you asked, Dax. Because I did just say 'yes' to going out with you. So your fears were completely unfounded. And even if I did turn you down, you would have felt better just because you finally got the strength to actually ask me out."

"I guess you're right…"

"You should always be yourself, Dax," she said.

"Yeah," Dax said. "Both you and Isaac have told me that now. I'm quickly learning that it's best to be true to your emotions. Maybe I should make that my motto."

Rose smiled. "But back on topic… So you like me?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Dax said, blushing a bit. "I like you."

"Good," Rose replied, also a bit red in the face. "Because I like you too." Rose hugged Dax. "It's good that you're feeling better, Dax. But, please, no more doing anything stupid, alright? I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Dax laughed softly. "Promise."

She grabbed his hand and put her head down on his chest. "Then I look forward to Saturday," she said.

* * *

"And… that should do it…" Mack said as he switched the switch. The entire machine started to hum and whir. After a few seconds of expecting smoke, fire, or a large explosion, everyone was pleased to see that the time machine was, in fact, working properly.

"It looks like it'll work. But because it needs Timestein's powers to operate, it'll only be good for one trip," said Mr. Hartford as pulled out Timestein's criminal card and handed it to Isaac. "We basically built the most complicated one-way trip in history."

"The one trip is enough for us," Isaac said, smiling slightly. "Thank you. All of this was only possible because of your help."

"That's what we do. Defeat bad guys. Save the world. Build crazy time machines. Normal stuff for heroes," Will said.

Ronny rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling at what Will said. "You're funnier when you keep your mouth shut."

Isaac turned to Marilyn. "That means it is time for us to return home."

Marilyn looked at the Overdrive Rangers and frowned. She turned to Isaac and tried to look as cute as possible. Isaac rolled his eyes. "Alright… you can tell everyone something… but only one thing! And make sure it is not going to do destroy time and space as we know it… It would be a shame to be this close to returning home only for you to have ruined it all…"

Marilyn smiled. "Yes!" She turned to Mack. "I know you and your dad really like adventures because then you get to spend a lot of time together… so here's a hint. Try Peru. Specifically the northwest region. I think you'll like it there."

"Thanks!" he said, grinning happily.

She looked at Ronny. "Don't feel so bad about what happened to your racecar."

Ronny looked shocked. "How'd you know I wrecked my racecar?"

Marilyn smiled. "The next one will be much better. In fact, I think I see some awards in your future."

Marilyn walked up to Will. "Your team of artifact recovery specialists will do fine in their mission in Japan. But I recommend that you yourself stay focused and don't get too sidetracked by anything… or anyone… There'll be time for distractions after the mission."

"How very mysterious," Will said, trying to decode what Marilyn meant by all that.

She stuck her tongue out at him and moved on.

She turned to Tyzonn. "I think you'll have a good shot of restarting your Intergalactic Emergency Responder Squad. I'm just saying…"

"Thank you!" Tyzonn said.

"You might want to get started in the Theta Quadrant. You'll have better chances of recruiting there, I'd say."

"Of course… The Theta Quadrant…" he muttered to himself.

"Dax," she said as she turned to him. "I'm going to thank you in advance for all of the good advice you'll give me in the future. Specifically, thanks for helping me out with that problem with Piggy. I know that doesn't make any sense now, but I'm really grateful you got me out of that mess."

He shrugged. "No problem… I think… Besides, because of meeting you guys, I learned that it's always best to be yourself. You should always be true to your emotions."

Marilyn quietly laughed. "Yeah, I agree. That's what my dad always says. Like, a lot. No joke."

Dax shook his head. "Apparently, everybody's saying it now…"

She noticed that Dax and Rose were holding hands and Marilyn smiled. "So here's what I'll tell you. Name some of your favorite actors and actresses and that'll give you a glimpse into your future."

Dax raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay… I don't get what you mean by that… But okay…"

Marilyn walked over to Rose. "I'm really gonna miss you, mom," she said. "It's been a blast getting to spend all of this time with you."

Rose hugged her. "I'm very proud that I'll have a daughter that will grow up to be you."

"I'm sure you want to ask me something…" Marilyn started.

"I won't ask you about your dad. That's unfair to you and it's unfair to me. Also, it might destroy your future, so I'll bite my tongue," Rose said with a smile.

"I appreciate it," Marilyn said, smirking as well.

"But, in the future, do make sure you tell me about any guys that you're interested in. A mother likes to know about what her daughter's up to. It's normal for me to want to know these things."

Marilyn blushed. "Yeah, yeah… Anyways, here's my advice for you. I know you've been having a few problems with it, so I think you should talk to Mr. Hartford if you want to work on that Intelligent Encryptor."

"You think so?" Rose asked.

Marilyn nodded. "Yeah. In fact, maybe looking at the original designs for Mack might help. Also, I think a good name would be the Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor. It's a mouthful, but I'm sure you'll think of a nickname."

"Thanks," Rose said.

Marilyn laughed. "And maybe one day it'll give birth to Isaac."

"I have told you many, many times before, Marilyn, Sophie is not my mother," Isaac retorted.

Marilyn winked at Rose and Rose just laughed.

Marilyn walked back to the time machine and grabbed Isaac. "Alright, Isaac. It's go time!"

He turned to the Overdrive Rangers. "Thank you, all of you, for your help," Isaac stated. "As long as it does not destroy the space-time continuum, I hope that we will all meet again."

And with that, the two S.P.D. Rangers walked into the time machine. Mr. Hartford hit the switch and they vanished.

"I'm gonna miss them," Ronny said. "Well, I guess I should start packing up again. My friend just let me know that there's going to be a small race in Tokyo. I better get ready. If Marilyn's right, I can expect to get a new racecar and see some promising results from this race in Japan."

Ronny left and Will followed her. "Ronny in Japan…" he muttered to himself. "I guess I can have my team look for artifacts there… Just need to make sure I don't get too… distracted…"

Rose turned to Dax. "What do you think Marilyn meant by naming off your favorite actors and actresses?"

Dax scratched his head. "I don't really know… I never really talked to her about that kind of stuff…"

"So why would she have told you that?" Rose asked.

"Well, the only thing that relates to my future that I could even guess is that I always thought that if I ever had kids, I'd name them after famous movie actors…"

Rose looked shocked. "Really? Well, actually, that does sound just like you."

"Yeah. Boys could be named after Frank Sinatra, Gregory Peck, or Orson Welles. Girls could be named after Katharine Hepburn, Marilyn Monroe, or Judy Garland. You know, famous actors like them. I thought that it would be pretty cool."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Really? Marilyn Monroe? Why her?"

Dax nodded his head. "I'd totally defend that she's a great actress. You know, _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_, _The Seven Year Itch_, _Some Like It Hot_. Those were some pretty big movies. She deserves a lot of credit. So what's wrong with naming my daughter 'Marilyn'?"

Then, both Rose and Dax looked at each other. "No way…" they said in unison.

* * *

"Isaac! Marilyn!" Bridge shouted, but no response came. He rushed over to their very location, but only air remained. Bridge yelled in frustration and punched the floor. "This is all my fault…"

Z put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Bridge…" She hoped that she sounded reassuring, but knew that Bridge would not forgive himself. "They'll be okay."

"Where do you think they went?" Syd asked.

"We're right behind you guys!" Marilyn said as she and Isaac walked up behind them.

"Marilyn! Isaac!" Z shouted. "But how did you… When did… What?"

"We are fine," Isaac replied. "In fact, Bridge will most likely be quite interested to hear what happened to us. We traveled back in time and met the Overdrive Rangers. I now understand why you were so eager to accept the Sentinel Knight's offer to help them. They are quite a team."

"How did you guys get back?" Syd asked.

"Time machine," Isaac replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Bridge asked.

"It's a really long story…" Marilyn replied. "Went to the past, met my mom, captured Timestein, time-warped back. That's the cliff notes version, anyways. But no worries. We're okay," she said with a smile.

Bridge didn't really respond. "What happened to you guys was a result of my poor leadership. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ordered you guys to attack Timestein. This is my responsibility for what happened."

Marilyn tossed Timestein's criminal card to Bridge. "No worries, Bridge. Everything's fine. We're fine. Nothing bad happened. On the contrary, we kinda actually had a good time."

"Really?" Bridge sighed. "But still… if something had happened…"

Isaac interrupted him. "Bridge, you are a great leader. Do not try to convince yourself otherwise. We have our faith in you because you have faith in us. We did a good job, and it is because you helped to make us such great Power Rangers."

Bridge smiled. "Alright, Rangers. Let's head back."

* * *

The Rangers returned to S.P.D. base, and had gathered in the control room. Sky was facing the five of them, with Boom standing behind him. "Rangers," Sky stated. "Because of your skills and quick thinking, you were able to capture Timestein before he stole anything or caused any damage. I also want to give credit to both Isaac and Marilyn for not only braving through your adventures in the past, but for not destroying the space-time continuum."

"Easier said than done, sir," Isaac stated.

"Was that a joke?" Marilyn asked. "Did Isaac just make a joke?"

"Never thought I'd live to see the day," Z said.

"Truly shocking…" Syd said.

Isaac sighed in frustration. "Humans…"

Bridge chuckled. "Starting to miss B-Squad's antics now, Sky?"

"It's 'Commander Tate', Bridge." Sky smirked. "And, yes, I do."

Bridge smiled and gave Sky a small nod.

"You all have the rest of the day off; you deserve it. You are dismissed," Sky announced.

"How are you going to spend the rest of your day?" Z asked Syd as they left the room. "Maybe some alone time with the Commander?" she whispered.

Syd crossed her arms, but was smirking. "Maybe. What about you, Z? Going to go admit your feelings to a certain Green-then-Blue-then-Red Ranger?" she answered quietly.

"I might…" Z replied. The two of them smiled and hugged each other.

Isaac shook his head. "The ridiculous banter between you two is most perplexing… And you wonder why I have trouble understanding emotions…"

Bridge placed his arm around Isaac. "Don't worry about it, Isaac. That's what girls do," Bridge said as Syd and Z walked down a different hallway. He turned to Isaac. "I bet they believe that I still think they're talking about shoes…" He winked at Isaac.

Bridge looked at Isaac and Marilyn. "Good job today, guys." He gave them both a thumbs up and walked away.

Isaac turned to Marilyn. "I am going to go see Sophie. She told me that she has some updates she wants to install. I will see you later."

"Bye, Isaac. Say 'hi' to your mom for me!" she called out to him as he left. Isaac didn't say anything, but he did wave to her without looking back as he walked away.

As Marilyn was walking down the hallway, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Marilyn, you wanted me to remind you to call your mother when you had the time," Boom said, sounding a little out of breath from having run from the control room to catch up to her.

"Right! Thanks, Boom!" she said. "I think I'll just teleport to the rec room. It should be empty so I won't be bugging anybody while I'm on the phone."

Boom shook his head. "Your genetic ability to teleport is awfully handy, Marilyn."

She laughed. "Yeah. It definitely saves walking time. I also get to joke around that I got it from my parents. You know, I just 'disappear and hop'!"

Boom nodded but he looked confused. "I don't get it."

"No worries, then. It's just a little joke my dad says," she said as she teleported away.

Marilyn reappeared in the empty rec room and grabbed her cell phone. She called her parents. "Hello? Hey, mom! How's everything going? What? Really? So what's dad up to? _The Dark Knight_ again? How many times will he watch that film and yell about 'the inferior directing job'? Yeah, yeah… So why'd you want me to call? Oh yeah! No, feel free to stop by sometime soon! We'll all go out and celebrate your anniversary… Yeah… What? Me? Oh, I've been really, really busy… Though I'm sure you know all about my day, don't you? Yeah… Okay… I really have a lot to talk about next time I see you and dad…"


End file.
